Son of Hades, legacy of Poseidon
by Kazlerox
Summary: The son of hades has two dads how will he go? Who will be his friends. Sequel to Hades and son of the sea
1. Chapter 1

Theo Point of view

My name is Theo Jackson but when I am in trouble its Theseus Paul Jackson which I don't get called unless I actually do something. I am eleven years old as of last week, it is just me and my dad he is the best dad out there he understands me more than everyone else and he believes when things are not my fault. Like this one time when I was five, I saw this thing with sharp teeth and leather wings it didn't want to hurt me it felt like it was going to protect me. There are some things you need to know I love the darkness, the forest, I love books they're not people which I don't get along with I also like to cook, I also hate when boys mistreat or hurts girls also when they try to get them to have fun with them and they say no, that gets me mad and I get mad and violent and I hurt them. As I said my dad is the best dad in the whole wide world! He doesn't yell at me he smiles proudly and says I get it from my cousin.

My dad has been telling me about the Greek gods, which is cool my favourite Gods are Hades, Poseidon, Artemis, Hestia and Athena. "Dad why do I have to learn this?" I asked him he looked at me and gave me a small smile. "I am telling you because it's important to know." He told me ruffled my raven black hair my face looks his when he was my age that I have seen pictures my grandmother's place, where his eyes are sea green mine are onyx, silver, Gray, what looks like a flame with a ring of sea green. You must be wondering by now where is my mother I have asked in the past but dad says he will tell me when I am older. "Dad do I even have a mom?" I asked him and he looked at me and came over and hugged me and held me and kissed me on the top of my head like he has done many times before. "Tomorrow is the last day of school and after that we are going to we here I went during the summers." My dad told me that wasn't an answer for me, has he been lying to me my whole life? I guess I'll find out. School was dull there was a teacher there that seemed to get me when ever the class would give me dirty looks' whether, they were footballers or not they got into trouble. That was one class which sucked. School finished and dad took me home there was someone there someone who likes like dad but older. "Dad why does he look like you?" I asked him and dad liked at my and gestured for me to follow him and when we got to the man dad hugged him the man hugged back. "Theo this is my father Poseidon your grandfather." Dad said I looked at my grandfather and tried to give a smile it didn't work smiling doesn't come naturally. "Hello Theo it is good to see you again." My grandfather said to me I was confused again? He has already seen me but I don't remember. "Hi I don't remember you." I said and dad gave me a sad look while my grandfather seemed to be shocked. "It's okay I should have been around to se you." Grandfather said while Looking sad okay it was sad I almost cried but not quite. "I'm guessing it's almost time for him to be at camp? You can me grandpa Theo." grandpa said "yeah summer camp can't wait" I thought sarcastically I think dad might have passed his sarcasm down to me. "Yeah we are going to pack and leave tomorrow." Dad said to grandpa and he said his goodbyes and walked away we went inside I went to my room which black with some things from the sea and grey owls, a silver wolf and a camp fire with a girl attending it on the walls, and a book shelf full of books. "Theo are you packing?" I heard my dad say at my door and I liked at him with nothing in my hands he gave me the dad look and I started to pack my dad was scary when he needed to be. "How long am I staying at this camp?" I asked and dad signed at me. "The whole summer." He said to me I was not really wanting to go.

We went to the camp my father mentioned as we got there we went to this house, there was a pudgy man in a leopard print suit that was small for him and a centaur. "Ah Percy it great to see you, who do we have here?" The centaur asked dad and my father looked me and smiled at me then looked back at the centaur. "It is great to see you to Chiron and Mr. D, this is my son Theseus Jackson, Theo for short." Dad said the centaur and man looked at me the centaur looked at the man. "Welcome to camp don't expect to happy you are here." The man said he had a wine bottle and I thought. "Dionysus?" I asked he looked shocked that I knew his name, there were more people who came to the house I think everyone was there. They looked at dad and I and then me where a dark helm, silver bow, a torch and an owl's head and a trident showed above me. "All hail Theseus Jackson son of Hades God of the underworld, wealth and riches. Champion of Artemis, Athena and Hestia legacy of Poseidon." I was shocked dad wast my dad then the shadows came and out of it stood someone. "My sea prince." He said as he walked to my dad and kissed him and my dad kissed back. "Hello Hades." Dad said to my other father my mouth was open my dad liked guy? "Hello my dark sea, it's good to see you again after eleven years." He said to me dark sea? Was he there when I was born. "Whose my mother?" I asked confused my fathers looked at me and dad came up to me. "All the myths I told you about are true, your a demigod just like I am a son of Poseidon I had this ability where I can get pregnant and give birth and I was already I love with your father so we decided to have a baby you were that baby." My dad said information was swimming in my head it was like information overload and I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy point of view

Wow that has not happened before to Theo he has never fainted. I ran over to my son and picked him up and was going carry him to the Poseidon's cabin. "Take him to mine Percy." Hades told me so I did we were going to his cabin he opened the door for us and I put him on a bunk bed the bottom one next to a window. "You've had a big day baby boy." I said soothingly to him and playing with his hair like I used to do when he was five. "You're mothering him in his sleep." Hades told me as he sat next to me in the bed next to our sleeping son. "You sent a fury to watch him." I said it wasn't a question because I believed my son because I have taught him not to lie to me or anyone really. "How did you know?" He asked me I just chuckled at him and turn my head to see him. "Our son told me about it he saw one of them watching him." I told him I looked at the face I fell for and still love he was shocked by this.

Hades point of view.

I was completely and utterly shocked by this my son saw Alec to watching him my fury was not supposed to be seen. "Hades are you okay?" Asked my sea prince to me and I looked at the person who I love. "I'm fine just shocked he would see Alec to that's all, she wasn't supposed to be seen especially by Theo." I said to him he gave me his lop sided grin that made me hard and want me to take him right now of course we probably wouldn't given our son is in the same room and I don't think he would like it if he saw us his parents going at it. "What did he say to you about it?" I asked him I was genuinely interested how he saw my fury. "That's he saw something with fangs and leather wings and it didn't scare him it seemed to be watching him and he felt safe." He told me wow he felt safe knowing a mythological creature as watching him. I looked over to our son and saw him waking up.

Theseus Pov

"Hey Theo how are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice asking me I turned to see my fathers looking at me. "What do I call you?" I asked my other father they both looked at me in confusion I sighed I have to explain this. "I can't call you both dad can I? What happens if your both in the same room and I say "dad" and you both look at me and I was calling for my mortal one." I said they both made and "o" with their mouths and looked at me with smiles on their faces. "How about Papa?" Dad suggested to me I kinda like it considering. "How are you feeling?" Papa asked me I smiled at him now I know where I get my eyes from. "I'm fine now papa my head was swimming with information it was difficult to handle." I said to them both and dad kissed my forehead I would complain but I can't because I actually enjoy it. "I'm glad you're okay my baby boy." Dad says to me which makes my smile even bigger. "You're mothering him my sea prince." Papa says to dad which makes him happy and starts laughing, seeing my dad happy is really good. "I have never seen you this happy before dad." I said they both looked at me and then at each other and kissed again. "I guess it's seeing your papa again oh how I've missed you." He said to my papa he emailed at dad like a loving smile. "I've missed you too, but I was always watching the both of you. I love you my sea prince." Papa says to dad is started to giggle at them they both raised their eyebrows at me. "Maybe you both should get married." I said while laughing papa looked at me and giggled at me. "While I love your father very much I'm already married to Persephone goddess of spring." He told me while he kissed my dad on his lips and came and kissed my forehead. "Know this Theseus I love you and your father don't let anyone tell you anything else."


End file.
